United Sangheili Federation
=Overview= The Covenant Neutralists are a group of non-religious Sangheili and Lekgolo. They disagreed with the ways and religion of the old Covenant. They also found their race harshly underestimated by the prophets and thought of the prophets as weak and unfair, as they need another race to do their dirty work and then be their body guards. Therefore, based on this decision, a minority of the Covenant migrated to a distant planet called Keonsay. Unlike the old Covenant they are not imitative, but quite the opposite, as they decided that using other useful technology would develop their military far faster than it would if they stuck to the normal Forerunner technology. As of this Covenantal breakthrough the CNE have already started a major project called the Guardian Project, which enhances the CN's military far beyond that of any others. They then grew their military, over ten years, and have only recently started to pose as a threat to the Covenant Loyalists. The Covenant Separatists and the UNSC, however, have no issue with the uprising of another Covenant group, as they appose no actual threat to them, but are keeping a close eye on their military action. The Neutralists never set aside their differances with the Loyalists but in the end the Loyalists were destroyed, which released a lot of pressure off the CN. The CNE also wanted to show their individuality in more than just colours. Elites in the old Covenant had "ee" on the end of their name and so Elites, of the CNE have a universal suffix on their surname. Males use "ay" and females use "oy". This distinguishes them from the old covenant and from both of the genders. However Hunters still bare the same middle name as their partner. =Background= The CN formed in 2540 but only started to militarize their culture and settle fully into their home world, Keonsay, until 2543. 85% of the CN’s population were working in the military but now their military action has decelerated in development, only 45% of the CN population is military working. Their home world Keonsay is in the Delta Kanteon system, which is located right on the tip of the Orion arm, in the Milky Way galaxy, and therefore in the blast radius of the Halo rings. The CN are aware of this and at the moment they are in the execution stage of a classified project run by the CNMIA, to seek out the co-ordinates of the other five halos (they are already aware of installation 04 and 05 as they sent undercover elites to work for the Covenant, however they were unsuccessful in getting onboard a CL or CS ship during the battle of Earth. The Ark, however, is completely oblivious to them at this time). Keonsay is like Earth, a similar size, atmosphere and land features (deserts, seas and jungles), however its seas contain slight, un-harmful, amounts Keonite salt and quite a lot of the air and rock is Keonite based too. Despite this atmosphere it is still possible to live on Keonsay, but it takes months for a organic body to get used to it. Their actual planet is in a dual planetary system with Keonlex, a slightly larger than earth sized planet, which is covered in Keonite rock, plasma and ice. Keonite itself is one of the strangest substances ever seen by any sentient being. It rapidly grows back but unfortunately has an extremely high radiation signature. The harsh atmosphere on Keonlex is unsuitable for most forms of life, not necessarily because of the polluted Keon-oxide air, but because of the extreme radiation given from Keonite. Despite this, the CN have found ways of mining Keonite successfully, with out nuclear chain reactions, and have harnessed its potential and used it from construction machinery fuel, to battlefield hardware. Keonite’s, natural and versatile, nature makes it possible for it to be used for almost anything; however a lot of its power and strength is lost during the process of denuclearizing the substance. The fact that the CN chose this planet was because of the ever-growing supply of Keonite. This was believed to be an excellent starting point of a great empire. Their beliefs lived up to their estimations and now the CN is the fastest developing empire/union in the galaxy. =Government= The CN government is run strictly on the Neutral Aliance Treaty, which upholds the laws and military of the CN empire. The CN government also runs the CN’s prime industries, military, society, education, health care and the alliances between itself and other inter-galactic nations/empires. To do this the CN has an extremely capable and strong supreme council and to the lead this is one of the strongest, mentally and physically, Elites ever known, Supreme Councillor Galax Solaray. The military has an enormous effect on the CN empire as it affects the inflation rates, trading, population and many more factors, which surprisingly have nothing to do with the CN military itself. The reason why, is because the whole empire is militarised, and the it was a minority from another military, which founded this empire. This is big risk to take with such a small and young empire but despite the dangers, the CN have secured a strong hold on the empire's ecanomy, society and military. As the CNE was founded upon fleets of the old Covenant, it was therefore declared a Militarised Empire. The fact that it uses a government to control it, makes it a, rare but possible, Militarised Governmental Empire. This may sound odd to have a body of leaders from a democratic society and an emperor from an empire, but the fact is, the emperor is like a president/prime minister and there are many other bodies in the council, like a government that help with the decisions. However the CNE is not democratic and colonises other worlds, which would therefore make it an empire too. This new type of government generated concerns across other factions but its government type is official a Councilist society. By using various councils the Cn get to know what is happening and what the CN people want in their society. This is a busy but effective way of creating a fair but controlled empire, and one which has taken the views of its people; very seriously. =Military= Overview The CN military is the foundation of the CNE. As two small fleets liberated themselves from the old Covenant they set up the foundations of the CNE, which of course was military based. From just one fleet master, Theoz Fradelay, along side with other elites, the CNE was born. It colonised other worlds therefore making it a militarised empire, which developed at an alarming rate. Surprisingly other Elites and Hunters joined their fleets and when the two fleets became too big and Keonsay was established as their new home world, a new fleet was formed called the Keonsay Guardians. About a year after the CNE was truly established, the Supreme Council sub-divided into many smaller organizations. Military command was one of the prime sub divisions, along side High command and Colonial command. The military of the CNE grew far faster than anticipated with new hardware being built to satisfy the growth of the CN’s population. Then it all calmed down by the tenth year of the CNE and they are still steadily producing many amounts of military hardware but no where near the amount that they used to. Despite this decrease in speed of the CN’s development, it is still the fastest growing nation in the galaxy and its not looking to change for a long time. Military Hardware The CNE have a lot of military hardware, which has been modified, advanced and specifically made to do a certain, mabye small but, important job for the CNE Military command. Here is all of the military hardware used to support the CNE. CN Vehicles CN Turrets CN Weapons CN Colonies Colonised systems *Delta Kanteon system *Siragus system *Orios system Colonies and their Fleets *Glorious Foundations **Sweet Apocalypse **Cleansing Truth **Keonsay Gaurdians **Reconciliation Heart *Uprising Genesis **Galactic Strike **Sapphire Abyss **Neon Celsius **Great Tribute *Nebular Bliss **Orios Guardians **Embelleshed Saint **Dynamic Sabre **Neutral Fist Personnel (highest in rank is at the top) *CN Colony Master *CN Fleet Master *CN Ship Master *CN Ship Support Staff *CN Engineer Prime *CN Engineer *CN Ship Staff Prime *CN Ship Staff *CN Ship Assistant Unit Organisation On the battelfield and in space the CN have many different personnel to forefill different aspects of the military. Thus making it strong and organised. Units range from millions to about ten but, nether the less, they are still organised and ready to fight for their races. Each main unit (sector, fleet, squad ect...) vary depending on where they're stationed and what operatiosn they are needed for. All of the units bellow are constructed by using numbers and ratios. This ensures effective and safe organisation for the bigger units to the smaller ones. Below are the different sections of the CN Military and what they are composed of: Standard Battlefield *Sector = 802,220 Combatants (10 Battalions + 1 Imperator Lance) *Battalion = 80,220 Combatants (10 Ultrians + 1 Zealot Lance) *Ultrian = 8,020 Combatants (10 Sabres + 1 Ultra Lance) *Sabre = 800 Combatants (40 Varied Lances) *Lance = 20 Combatants (4 Blades + 1 Lancer Blade) *Blade = 5 Combatants (1 Major or Lancer + 4 Minors) Standard Arial Standard Vehicluar Standard Squadrons Special Operations Covert Operations Colonies Ranking system Hunters Hunters are the minority, of the CNE. Even though they are thought to be lower in rank than Elites, Hunters have had their strenght and intellegence rewarded in the CNE as they have ranks. They may not be as vercitile in different military areas, as Elite are, but despite this they compensate for being extremely strong fighters. *'CN Hunter Army Ranks' *'CN Hunter Special Operations Ranks' Elites Elites compose the main 'punch' of the CN's battle force. They are tough and in their number they are deverstating. Mostly containing the Army the CN military does have an extremtly affective and skilled special operations division. They also have the CN Elite Super Soldier Programme: the GLADIATOR I Programme. Also, the last spec-ops devision of the CNM, are the CN's Altors, which are the equivilant of the the Seperatisits Arbiter rank. Below is a list of ranks, which Elites can be. Fleet ranks are displayed in the Colonies and their Fleets section of this page. *'CN Elite Army Ranks' *'CN Elite Airial Ranks' *'CN Elite Special Operations Ranks' **'CN Gladiator I Ranks **'CN Altors' =CNE Organizational Structure= *'Supreme Council' **'High Command' ***'CNE Socialist Council''' ***'CNE Colonist Ambassador’s Council' ***'CNE Foreign Alliance Council' ***'CNE Industry Council' **'Military Command' ***'CN Military Intelligence Agency' ****'CNMIA Projects Division' ****'CNMIA Negotiation Command' ****'CNMIA Altor Division ***'CN Fleet Command' ****'CNFC Council''' ****'CNFC Engineering Command' ****'CNFC Central Control' *****'CNFCCC Weapons Development' *****'CNFCCC Ship Development' ****'CNFC Training Command' ***'CN Army Command' ****'CNAC Council' ****'CNAC Central Control' *****'CNACCC Weapons Development' *****'CNACCC Vehicular Development' *****'CNACCC Armour Development' ****'CNAC Engineering Command' ****'CNAC Medical Command' ****'CNAC Marine Corps' *****'CNACMC Central Control' *****'CNACMC Honour guard Command' *****'CNACMC Barrack Command' *****'CNACMC OTSI Command' ****'CNAC Special Warfare' *****'CNACSW Special Operations' ******'CNACSWSO Central Control' ******'CNACSWSO Special Ops Command' ******'CNACSWSO Stealth Ops Command' *****'CNACSW Intelligence Command' ***'CN Airial Command' ****'CNAFC Council' ****'CNAFC Central Control' *****'CNAFCCC Weapons Development' *****'CNAFCCC Vehicular Development' *****'CNAFCCC Avionics Development' ****'CNAFC Engineering Command' ****'CNAFC Medical Command' ****'CNAFC Flight Command' *****'CNAFCMC Central Control' *****'CNAFCMC Training Command' *****'CNAFCMC STSI Command' ****'CNAFC Special Warfare' *****'CNAFCSW Special Operations' ******'CNAFCSWSO Central Control' ******'CNAFCSWSO Special Ops Command ******'CNAFCSWSO Stealth Ops Command''' *****'CNAFCSW Intelligence Command' **'Colonial Command' ***'CNCC Central Control' ***'CNCC Trade Department' ****'CNCCTD Standards Office' ****'CNCCTD CNE Inter-galatic Mailing Service' =Alliances= As the CN are neutral their alliance status was initially planned to be completely freindly with all possible factions. This is controversial as most neutral nations or factions decide to be friends with no-one but also be hostile to no-one either. This type of neutralism is positive and therefore their contacts and alliances are the major factor of their neutrally-positive status. However, as the CN are relatively new, their alliances aren't as strong as other factions. Despite this they eventually made many allainces with many species, let alone factions, but this has caused some major issues when war occurs. The CN allied with many factions, mainly after the Human-Covenant War and during the Rebuild Era. First Alliance *'Date:' 2552 *'Faction:' IEE *'Overview:' During the covenant civil war a minority of Covenant Seperatists disagreed with the allaince of Humans and upon this they created the Imperial Elite Empire. From this the Age of First Unity was formed and because of the IEE's "prophet rejecting" ways the CNE were happy to accept and therefore create an alliance. However the CNE are still worried with the allaince between the IEE and themselves as the IEE do not like the Humans and this therefore slightly contradicts the CN's neutrally positive ways. Despite this they are still allied with the IEE but under the condition of peace between Humans and the IEE. Brothers Again *'Date:' 2553 *'Faction:' CS/USR *'Overview:' The great war had a hard impact on the seperatist Sangheili factions and during the development of their new republic aid in terms of financial and manufacturing support was needed. The CN gladly obliged to the request of aid from their Sangheili brothers and in return the newly founded USR promised to repay and ally with the CN. This was a difficault descision to make for both factions as the abrupt founding of the CN caused many Sangheilli deaths, on both sides, due to the old Covenant Elites, trying to stop the liberation. Despite this; they both set aside their differances, especially after the year before's Battle of Mercy, and became allies again. This was a great achievement and relief to both faction's personnel. Suspicious Aid *'Date:' 2555 *'Faction:' UNSC *'Overview:' This request was by far the most sceptical alliance to have been asked for. The UNSC had no intentions to ally with the CN after what they did to them during the begining of the Human-Covenant War. The CN apolagised for all losses, which they caused and on one day, each year, they mourn for the casulties, which they inflicted on both the Sangheilli and Humans. They also remember the lost lives of other Covenant species, despite their hostility and near apocalyptical plans, which could have killed the CN. By promising this and by helping the Humans recover, the UNSC finally accepted the the CN's aid and became another allied faction. The CN also helped the UNSC with energy weapons and the Humans, in return, helped the CN with battlefield and fleet tactics and strategic special operations. This became one of the strongest alliances because of both faction's pasts but has been equally as succesful too. Technological Advancement *'Date:' 2560 *'Faction:' PTI *'Overview:' After the HC war, the CN decided to invest in advanced bio-chemical warfare and advanced AI to help with ships and their high priced super soldier project. To ensure that they met reasonable targets, the CN decided to request an alliance with the PTI, and advanced Human technology caompany, investing in biological warfare and special operations weaponry. The PTI gladly accepted to aid the CN and in return they gave the PTI a 1000km sqaure harvesting section on Keonlex. This proved as majorly benificial advancement to both factions and during the Rebuild Era, they carried on developing secret warfare and a strong alliance. =Ages of the CNE= The CNE, as it a young empire, has not really been through many significant events, those of which it has gone through were some of the harshest battles even seen to the CNE, including the Battle of Nebular Apocalypse, which was the greatest battle ever fought by the CNE. *Age of Liberation: **Battle of the First Jump **Battle of Liberation *Age of Uprising: **Battle of Destiny **Siege of Neon Celsius **Battle of Sycane **Battle of Nebular Apocalypse *Age of First Unity: **Battle of Mercy **Orion Arm War